One-shots for Percabeth
by FLUTEswag009
Summary: Just random one-shots that I think of for Percabeth. R
1. Chapter 1

**This story will just be a bunch of one-shots. It will be any prompts that I can think of. I will take requests though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

The seven-year old Percy Jackson was holding Sally Jackson's hand while they were walking to her job Sweet on America. Percy was chewing happily on some blue jellybeans from his mom's purse to keep him occupied. She had some of her blue cookies for later.

"Mommy look." Percy tugs on his mom's arm trying to get his attention. Sally looks where her son is pointing and knows immediately that the little girl, around Percy's age, in the alley with two teenagers are demigods.

Percy drags Sally over to them and they stop in front of them. Percy slowly approaches the little girl. When she looks up Sally can see that she has blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Percy hands her the rest of the bag filled with blue jelly beans. Her eyes widened at the amount of food he is giving her. Sally guessed that when most people saw them they turned a blind eye. She thanked him and happily opened the bag to eat them.

Sally remembering the blue cookies she took them out of her purse and gave them to the older girl with dark hair and blue eyes that appeared to have electricity in them. Sally leaned forward and whispered "Your not far" into the young demigod's ear. The girl's eyes widened. The girl thanked Sally quickly. she could tell that the girl was not used to admitting she needed help.

Sally bid them goodbye and started to turn around. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and looked down. The little girl with blonde hair around Percy's age was hugging her. Sally hugged her back guessing that the little girl didn't have a good relationship with her mom or step-mom at home. Sally gave the rest of them a quick hug and leaves with Percy close to tears. She was immensely proud of Percy.

The day that they were driving to camp Sally couldn't help but wonder if those three demigods made it to Camp Half-blood. When Percy came back from camp that summer and showed her a picture of his new friend Annabeth she knew it was the little blonde girl from the alley way. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to the other two.

Her answer came around about a year later for the other girl that she met. Thalia. When she met her, just like Annabeth, Sally knew right away. She could tell that Thalia remembered that day also. When Sally hugged her Thalia whispered in Sally's ear "Those cookies were delicious." Then pulled away. That proved that Thalia remembered. On the way to Westover Hall, Sally tried her hardest not to mention that day when she was telling them stories about Percy when he was younger.

Sally was glad that Annabeth and Percy didn't remember that day, because Sally was sure that Annabeth remembered the events just not the faces. She's grateful for that because Annabeth seems like the type of person to feel like she would owe them. Which would come with constant nagging from Sally to forget about it.

When Thalia told Sally what happened to the third member of the group, Sally was shocked. Luke seemed like such a sweet kid back then, what happened to him? Those two demigods will always feel like family to Sally though. Even if they don't remember that day.

Up on Olympus Zeus, Athena, and even Hermes both have a soft spot for Sally. They don't like to admit it though. The other gods and goddesses would say they've gone soft for a mortal. Although Sally is more than just another mortal, and they all know it.

_Fin_

**That was the first one-shot. If you have any suggestions for future one-shots I will take them into consideration as long as they are rated T or under. No M rated content please. Just put your requests in the review or PM me. **

**R&R**

**FLUTEswag009**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is around the amount of time it will take me to update this story. Hope you enjoy it, and thanks for all of the views!**

**This is for Dreams of Hop Faith and Love. Thanks for requesting it! **

**I don't own the rights Percy Jackson in any way shape or form. **

Percy Jackson, at five years old, was with his mom in Virginia for a meeting with an old friend of hers. His mom took Percy to a playground to calm Percy ADHD. Percy playing happily on the slide saw another five-year old girl sitting on the bench reading a book. She looked like she was having trouble reading it. She also looked lonely. Percy walks over and tries to read the book. The letters seem to peel of the pages.

"Why don't you put that book down and play on the PLAYground." Percy says approaching her.

"Why don't you pick up a book!" She fires back. Percy takes the book from her hands and sets it on the bench. He then grabs her hands and drags her to the slide and pushes her down. Then he takes her to the swing and tries to push her with no avail. Percy walks up and decides to help her son with his new friend.

After hours of playing on the playground Percy and his mother needed to leave to get ready for the dinner with her family. Sally, in a brand new dress, couldn't help but think how familiar that little girl looked. It was like she saw her in a picture before. She looks at the picture sent to her from her old classmate of his family. He had married with a daughter and two twin sons. The daughter was the little girl who Percy was playing with earlier.

They head out the door to their hotel room and drive their car using the directions Frederick Chase's house. They didn't fly down due to certain reasons in the sky. When they got there Sally saw the little girl from the park sitting on the couch reading the same book.

"Wow some people never learn." Percy says approaching her.

"Some people still won't pick up a book to save them." Annabeth fires back.

"I would if I needed to throw the book at their face." Percy retaliates.

"Well I would gladly throw a book at someone in this room." Percy and Annabeth are the only two in the living room

"Dinner!" Annabeth's stepmother yells from the dining room. Percy jumps up and runs into the room. After dinner, while the adults talked in the living room and the twins slept, Annabeth dragged Percy up to her room. There were books covering the wall and a rather large desk in the corner.

Annabeth sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her when she suddenly screamed. Percy looks at the wall across from the bed and sees a small black spider. He spies a tissue box on the nightstand and crushes the spider in it. The adults come running at the door and see Percy standing at the wall with a tissue in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"You can look now Spidey. The big, bad spider is gone." Percy says with a laugh. Annabeth just responds with a glare.

"Well I guess we will be leaving now" Sally says breaking the silence. "So Percy, did you have fun?" Sally asks on the way back.

"Yeah I really like her! Can we go back again some time?" Percy asks happily.

"Maybe in a few years." Sally answers glancing back. Two years later, when Percy and Annabeth are seven, Sally tries to call Fredrick again.

"Hello." His voice rings through the payphone.

"Hey it's me Sally. I was calling to see if you would like to visit us in New York sometime this year?" Sally replies.

"I'm sorry Sally, we can't Annabeth ran away and we have tried to find her." Sally gasps into the phone.

"Well I hope you find her soon."

"So do I" And they hung up.

Years later, Percy and Annabeth have been dating for one year. Sally for Annabeth's birthday got her a giftcard for a local bookstore. Annabeth dragged Percy along with her to the bookstore and into the architecture section. There they found the very same book that she was reading on the playground around 12 years ago.

Later that day they were in Percy's room sitting on the bed, then suddenly Annabeth screams. Percy grabs a tissue and smashes the spider.

"It's okay Spidey the big, bad spider is gone." Percy jokes. Annabeth just glares at him in response. Meanwhile Sally was sitting at the kitchen table thinking about how Percy said that 12 years ago and how much their fates were intertwined.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a snow day so I have time to update. Thanks to everyone who read this! **

The war was close to finishing. Gaea was defeated and sent back to the depths of Tartarus. All the seven had to do was defeat all the monsters that didn't want to retreat. Percy was busy fighting the minotaur when he heard a scream that he knew all to well. It was Annabeth. His sweet, smart, loving girlfriend. He looked for her and cursed under his breath for not watching her carefully.

Percy couldn't find her at moments notice. He let his guard down for a few seconds to do a better search. That simple task was a mistake. The minotaur got in a strike and Percy came back to reality. With his newfound motivation to find Annabeth he defeated the minotaur easily. He finally spots her body lying on the ground. Running over to her, the war momentarily forgotten, Percy wonders what could have happened to her. Annabeth was fine battling with Kelli earlier.

When Percy gets over to her he wasn't the only one to get to her. Piper was sitting there with tears running down her cheeks. Percy rushes down to his knees trying to figure out what was wrong. He sees a big blood stain right in the middle of her chest and she is deathly pale.

"Annabeth no!" Percy screams. There was a myth about humans having four legs four arms and a single head of two faces. The gods thought that this new race would have the power to overcome the gods so out of fear Zeus split them in half. The new human's goal in life was to find their other half, or their soul mate. Percy believed that Annabeth was his other half and was pretty sure Annabeth thought the same.

"Percy promise me that you won't give up for me. You have to keep moving if I die. Move on. Just don't forget about me." Annabeth says with shaky breaths.

"I will never forget about you Wise Girl. I love you too much." His words were interrupted with the sobs just escaping without protest. They were the only two people in the universe. Neither noticed that the war was over and the rest of the seven were around them.

"I love you too." She says with her last words. Percy was a mess he screamed and cried. Jason tried to pick Annabeth up in his arms to carry her to the Argo II. Percy just took her from Jason's arms and carried her instead.

THIS IS A SAD LINE BREAK

The entire ride back to Camp-Half blood Percy didn't leave Annabeth's cabin at all. He sat there and sulked. Hazel was probably the most worried about him. He was like a brother to her and what she glimpsed of their love during that short period was amazing. Nobody could doubt the love they had. The fact that Percy fell into Tartarus for her was amazing. Hazel couldn't help but feel sorry for Percy. He suffered enough in one lifetime. The Fates really wanted to put all their hurt into his life.

Percy skipped all meals so Hazel made it a habit to make sure he ate and didn't try to harm himself in any way. Hazel, along with the other four, would feel guilty if they didn't complete Annabeth's last wishes.

THIS IS A DEPRESSED LINE BREAK

The day nobody looked forward to has come, the day of the burning of Annabeth's shroud. Percy had the Athena cabin make it, because Percy didn't want the pain that it would bring him emotionally. So Percy goes to the front of the amphitheater to start the speech he has prepared.

"Long ago, There was a myth about humans having four legs four arms and a single head of two faces. The gods thought that this new race would have the power to overcome the gods so out of fear Zeus split them in half. The new human's goal in life was to find their other half, or their soul mate. I believe that Annabeth was my soul mate," he pauses to wipe up some tears." I am sure Annabeth thought the same."

Percy's eyes keep glancing to the spot where he showed up from Calypso's island. "My eyes keep glancing to this one spot in the back. I am sure if you're an older camper, you remember when I disappeared for two weeks. If you don't, well, during the Battle of the Labrynth, I went missing. I ended up on Ogygia for two weeks." He pronounced Ogygia like _oh-jee-jee-ah_ I came back on the day they decided to burn my shroud. Annabeth was standing here in this very spot. She was a mess. I would have been too if the roles switched. Which they kind of are now." Percy tries to choke down a sob.

"Today is July 12. Fitting because today is her birthday. Happy Birthday Wise girl. I love you." Percy falls down with blood seeping from his chest. Hazel coming up to console him was the first to notice.

"Someone get a medic!" she screams frantically. She looks up and sees a blur of blond hair and a purple shirt run into the woods. Octavian. She should have known. Crying she felt a pair of stong arms wrap around her. Standing up she hugged Frank and whispered in his ear, "I saw Octavian flee from the scene." His eyes widened and he nods his head in response.

The Apolo camper speaks up, "Excuse me if I could have everyone's attention?" he pauses for a second then continues. "He was stabbed from behind. The stab pierced his heart. There is no chance that he will live." The Camp Half-Blood lost their two leaders in the same month. everyone must be taking this pretty hard.

MEANWHILE IN THE UNDERWORLD

Percy went straight to Elysium. He searched the houses and found one that looked like Bunker 9. That was probably Beckendorf's house. Next to his house was no doubt Silena's. Then right next to it was the house that Percy recognised immediately from studying it for hours to build it. It was Annabeth's dream house. Percy goes up and knocks on the door. There was no answer. He notices the door was unlocked so he steps in. Percy stops to admire the architecture and hears a laughter that he can not mistake coming from the kitchen.

Following the laughter, Percy steps into the kitchen. Annabeth had her back to him and Silena and Beckendorf were facing them. Percy put a finger to his lips. Silena and Beckendorf nodded their head slightly so Annabeth wouldn't notice. Percy walked up silently and put his hands over her eyes. Annabeth on instinct reached around and flipped him.

"Who," Annabeth started then she realized who Percy was. "Percy!"

"Wise girl, what is it with you and flipping people?" Percy jokes. "Hey Beckendorf, Silena."

"Hey Perce. Annabeth here was just telling us how you to got together." Beckendorf replies.

"Percy how did you die?" Silena who was quiet up until then asks.

Percy then tells them the story. He even said the entire speech that he said when they burned Annabeth's shroud. By the end of the story all of them were in tears.

"I thought I said not to shut everybody out!" Annabeth yells with a punch to the arm.

"I tried Annabeth, you should thank Hazel, she kept me from doing something stupid."

"I will Seaweed Brain." Neither of them noticed that Silena and Beckendorf left. Percy captured Annabeth's lips in his.

"I love you Annabeth, you have no idea how long I waited to say that again." Percy kisses her again.

"I love you too Percy."

**FYI this made me cry while I was writing it. I made it a happy ending! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned and the entire series. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for slow updates here is this one for you! **

Annabeth was staying at Percy's apartment for a few days over Christmas break. Her school let them outa few days earlier and she wanted to go to camp with him. She had a new book that her friend recommended for her. Her friend did forget to tell her of the very sad ending.

Percy came home very excited. He could hardly remember what happened at school that day. He couldn't help it. His girlfriend will be coming to his apartment later. He hasn't seen her in forever. Opening the door, Percy entered the apartment.

"Annabeth I'm home," Percy yells from the livingroom. Not hearing a reply Percy walks to Annabeth's door and hears a faint crying sound. It sounds like Annabeth. Just hearing her cry made his heart break into a million pieces. "I'm going to kill whoever did this to her." Percy mutters to himself.

Annabeth wasn't replying to his constant knocks and him asking if she was okay. Percy takes it to drastic measures and opens the doors to her room. The shock was clearly registered on his face. Annabeth was sitting there on her bed holding a book in her hands.

"Wise girl are you okay?" Percy asks quietly to Annabeth. She just sat there and continued crying. "It's okay Wise girl. Just tell me who did this to you." Percy says hugging her tightly. She kicked him out of his room. When he tried to enter it again, she threw the book at him.

"Percy what was that!" Sally yelled from the kitchen. She came running to him standing outside of Annabeth's door.

"I have no clue what to do Mom. I walk in ready to spend break with her and she was crying her eyes out. I tried to comfort her, but she kicked me out. When I tried to enter again she threw the book at me, I dodged it though." Percy replies quickly. Whoever hurt his Wise Girl was going to pay.

"Let me go talk to her , she may need a girl's advice." Sally knocks on the door. She finds it unlocked and walks in. She picks up the book that she threw at the wall. Glancing at the cover, Sally understood exactly what Annabeth was crying about.

"Hey Annabeth," Sally says greeting her."This is a sad book, huh." Annabeth's face lit up now that she had someone to talk about the book with.

"Yeah it is. My friend told me to read it, but she didn't tell me about the ending." Annabeth replies now almost done crying.

"Well instead focusing about the sad parts, think about the parts you like." Sally suggests. For the next hour Sally and Annabeth sat on the bed talking about the book.

Percy was puzzeled when they came out of the room an hour later laughing. Annabeth looked up and laughed even harder at the confused expression on his face. "It was the book," Sally whispered in his ear as they walked by.

Later, while Annabeth was helping with dinner, Percy snuck into Annabeth's room and saw the book on her desk. He made out the name of the author. Percy tried to act normal during dinner, but he could tell that it wasn't working due to Annabeth and Sally giving him worried glances.

Percy stood in front of the newer apartment building. He glanced at the book to make sure he has the right place, he does. He walks into the lobby more nervous than when he had to battle Kronos. He gets into the elevator and rides it up to the fifth floor. He enters the author's apartment and let's just say there was a lot of yelling coming from that apartment.


End file.
